In the dead of night
by MsSmuttly
Summary: Haru is feeling lonely, so he decides to pay an unsuspecting Yuki a midnight visit of a certain kind. Yaoi, you have been warned. Severe Lemons for all!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

I don't own Fruits Basket

This is my first Yaoi. I wrote this forever ago when I was watching fruits basket for the first time. I think it's in the English version of the anime, or in a crappy subtitle that Yuki tells Haru _"I'm cutting you off" _in one of the episodes.

That just evoked all kinds of dirty thoughts in my head, so I wrote this. I just went through and did some editing, I hope you enjoy!

I don't care if they are out of characters, this is just smut for fun.

* * *

Starlight twinkled through the branches of the Sohma woods down on a solitary figure that sauntered down the dusty path, hands in pockets. The moon shone bright on the gleaming white, spiky hair and numerous adornments of silver jewelry. Haru hummed softly to himself, kicking a pebble in front of him with his thick, black combat boots.

All around him crickets chirruped and fireflies danced. There was also the far off croaking of the frogs in the marsh. It really was a beautiful night, but Haru didn't particularly care. He took a small trail that split off from the main path and jogged downwards. The trees opened up, revealing a modest two-story house nestled in a clearing.

The house was dark and silent, just another shadow amongst many. Haru strolled to the porch and peeked through. All of the screen doors were shut tightly. Opening one of those would make noise. Something he didn't feel like risking at the moment. Haru walked around the house, eyes cast upward and hopeful.

He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the window he had been searching for. It lay open and exposed, white curtains drifted outward on the breeze as though beaconing to him. Haru knew there was a ladder in the back. He grabbed it and carefully leaned it against the house, wary in case it made any noise on contact.

With the ladder stabilized, Haru hoisted himself up the rungs with animal grace. He crouched in the open window and surveyed the room. It was the same as it had always been. The walls were plain and bare; the only furniture in the place was a writing desk and wardrobe. In the center of the floor was a futon with the hunched shape of a figure on top.

Haru grinned to himself and carefully placed his feet down on the wood floor. After cautiously removing his boots, he crept over to the slumbering form. Haru didn't believe he could have asked for a more perfect setup. Yuki lay with his face mashed into his pillow and his knees tucked under his chest. The position left his backside sticking innocently in the air, completely vulnerable and oblivious. Haru chuckled and pulled a tube of lube out of his pocket.

"That proves it. This was meant to be," he whispered to himself placing the lube on the floor and removing his gloves. He peeled out of his pants as silently as he could and bent over Yuki's unsuspecting figure. His hands slid feather light up to Yuki's hips. Haru stretched the elastic of his pajamas and boxers carefully, easing them over Yuki's luscious little rump leaving him bare between waist and mid-thigh.

Yuki shifted slightly in his sleep making Haru pause in his attention. Yuki's face turned and buried itself back into the pillow, then he was still save for the steady rise and fall of his breathing. Haru grinned and positioned himself carefully behind Yuki. Taking up the lube, he carefully squoze a generous dollop onto his fingers. He rubbed it along his dripping erection, letting in a small hiss of pleasure.

Once satisfied with his coating, he took another dollop and dabbed it lightly around the point of entrance, carefully delving his finger into the tight opening. Muscles clenched around his finger making him throb with desire lower down. Yuki's face tensed into a frown. He mumbled something and began to stir.

Realizing he didn't have much more time left, Haru grabbed Yuki's hips and slammed himself into him without further preparation. Yuki's body convulsed and stiffened and his face shot upwards. Haru could only see part of his face but could tell that Yuki was trying and failing to scream. Haru wanted to scream himself. He had never felt anything like the delicious tightness of Yuki's unstretched ass. Yuki's scream began to come out in broken, high-pitched squeaks as his body shuddered with the brutal intrusion.

"Good morning." Haru breathed against Yuki's back. Yuki began to squirm, trying desperately to knock Haru off balance, but all he was managing was driving the other boy deeper.

"Haru!...you..f-fu-fucking b-bastard!" Yuki panted, the initial blinding sting finally subsiding into a mere searing pain.

"Well, I try." Haru said, kissing the back of Yuki's neck. Yuki let out a strangled cry of protest and wriggled furiously, trying to roll out of Haru's clutches. Haru groaned and pressed his face against Yuki's back.

"You shouldn't do that, darlin'. I want this to last a little while," Haru groaned.

"Get the fuck off me!" Yuki cried.

"One thing at a time, mousey," Haru mumbled, snaking a hand between Yuki's legs. Yuki froze when Haru's large, rough hand wrapped around his most private self, giving him a little encouraging squeeze. Despite his best intentions, Yuki began to harden.

"That's better." Haru whispered, stroking Yuki's quivering penis with his thumb. "Now just hold still, it's the ox's turn to ride the mouse." He gave Yuki's cock a sudden rough squeeze causing the older boy to squeak and buck. Haru whispered endearments into Yuki's rumpled shirt as he carefully pulled himself almost completely out.

"I said I was cutting you off today and I meant it!" Yuki panted indignantly.

"Is that right?" Haru purred and plowed himself back in with a powerful thrust that shoved Yuki's face hard into the pillow. Haru's penis scraped along a deliscious spot deep down that drove all memories of pain away. Yuki let out a small cry, arching his back.

"If you had really meant it, then you would have gotten me off by now." Haru said, pulling out once more.

"You bastard!" Yuki growled. While one hand held his cock, another reached down and clutched around his balls, giving him a familiar squeeze, causing Yuki to moan and wriggle.

"You've already called me that once tonight. Can't you be a little more creative?" Haru said with a grunt, thrusting himself once more to the root. Yuki's head shot back and a scream ripped from his throat. Haru bit sharply onto Yuki's shoulder to stifle his own cries as he waited for the wave of pleasure to subside. Once again he pulled himself almost completely out.

"Now now, we don't want to be waking up the whole house, do we?" Haru panted, giving Yuki's balls an extra brutal squeeze. Yuki whimpered, burying his face into his pillow as Haru plowed in again.

"This….this is the…the last time. After this…no more," Yuki panted, his hips betrayed him and began thrusting and bucking into Haru's hands. Haru grinned and rewarded him by stroking and squeezing the impossibly hard organ.

"That's what you always say," Haru sneered, slowly pumping himself in and out, losing himself in the feeling of Yuki's tightness surrounding him, "And yet we always find ourselves here, humping each others brains out."

"Ungh…I mean it. This…is the last time," Yuki said, his voice a hoarse gasp.

"We'll just see about that," Haru groaned, thrusting harder and faster. Their bodies jerked and swayed together in a primal dance. Their grunts and cries mingled with the hushed song of the crickets below the window.

Yuki climaxed first, just as Haru slammed himself into his prostate for what felt like the thousandth time that night. His release caused his muscles to contract impossibly tight around Haru's penis, making him explode involuntarily. Haru let out a sharp yell as he rammed himself as hard and fast as he could into Yuki's ass, not wanting the waves of pleasure to end. But end it did. Gasping, Haru pulled himself free and collapsed next to Yuki. They both lay, panting, their faces inches apart. Yuki was the first one to speak.

"You suck," he said, glaring at his distant cousin.

"Yeah, I can do that too," Haru said, shoving Yuki onto his back and licking his lips in anticipation.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

By popular demand (okay only about three people asked if this would continue) I bring you chapter 2!!

I don't own fruuba

* * *

Yuki sighed as Haru's tongue stroked up and down his penis with a lot more gentleness then their previous fucking. Yuki's ass was sore as he was sure it would be for the rest of the week, and he never did like the slick feel of sperm in his hole. But the orgasms were worth it. Even if he did put up a fight, it was all part of the fun. He was a little peeved that Haru had come in his room and taken him without permission, but as that clever tongue probed at his head, he couldn't help but forgive him.

Haru's tongue slid down his cock and lapped at his balls, licking away all traces of Yuki's come, then traveling down to his ass to lick away the trickles of semen and blood that dripped down his pure white skin. Yuki sighed again and reached down to stroke Haru's hair as the ox returned to Yuki's half hard cock.

"So do you forgive me?" Haru asked, peeking at Yuki's face which was barely visible in the darkness beyond a rumpled pajama shirt. Yuki gripped Haru's hair and forced his face downward.

"Keep going, and maybe I'll tell you," Yuki growled, unable to keep a smile from tugging at his lips. Haru chuckled.

"Hmmm, so that's how you're going to play?" he asked, closing his mouth around the firm, hot flesh and giving Yuki's moist tip a sudden sharp suck. Yuki gasped and arched his back, his grip on Haru's hair tightening even further. Haru grinned and shoved Yuki's hips back down against the futon.

"Don't be so anxious, we have a long way to go yet," Haru said, closing his mouth over Yuki's organ. Yuki groaned as the hot tongue slid up and down his shaft, putting pressure on the underside vein that ran up his whole length.

"Who's the anxious one? You're the one that broke into my house and fucked me while I was asleep!" Yuki snorted. Haru didn't answer, but moved his attention to the tip, carefully peeling back the foreskin with his tongue and using his teeth on Yuki's head. Yuki barely stifled his cries and Haru made a small noise of satisfaction deep in his throat.

One of Haru's hands left Yuki's hip and floated backwards, the white skin almost glowing in the dark room. Haru reached behind himself and the hand disappeared somewhere in the muscular white mound of his backside. Yuki's heart leapt into his throat. Haru was stretching himself.

There had only been two occasions that Yuki had topped in all the years of these secret meetings between them. Despite the fact that Yuki was older, it just seemed more right that Haru be dominant. Perhaps it was his height, or perhaps it was the fact that he always held an aura of masculinity whereas Yuki was often mistaken for a girl. This was just the way it was.

Yuki licked his lips and tried to keep a cap on his feelings of anticipation, attempting at nonchalance by idle conversation.

"S-so how did you get into my room anyways?" he asked, squeezing his eyes shut. Haru's mouth disappeared from around his cock and rough hands began tugging at his shirt. Yuki opened his mouth to see Haru fumbling at his buttons. Yuki's hands were like dead weights as he scrambled at the buttons as well, his mind having a hard time focusing on the task.

It was only after all the buttons had been undone that Yuki realized he could have pulled the shirt off without opening it all the way. But apparently Haru was trying to take up as much time as possible. At the moment he was slowly peeling away his own shirts, all three of them, layer by painful layer.

Well, Yuki wasn't going to fall for it. He wasn't going to be the first one to appear anxious. He casually put his hands behind his head and watched Haru with a faint smile, just enjoying the show.

Haru chuckled to himself as he pulled his undershirt over his head. He had expected Yuki in his current state to rip the shirts off himself, but he had apparently caught on. Yuki wasn't going to play into his hands this time.

Haru was going to have to do something about that.

Haru leaned forward to claim a kiss. Yuki's mouth was immediately filled with the slightly fishy taste of semen as Haru's tongue tangled with his. Haru repositioned himself and laid down on Yuki's chest, bracing his weight on his elbows while lower down he pressed his erection against Yuki's.

Yuki let out a soft groan against Haru's mouth and his hips twitched, but that was his only reaction. Haru growled and pulled away from Yuki's hungry lips, trailing his hot tongue down his jaw to his neck. He easily found a tender patch of skin at the base of Yuki's neck and sucked hard on it, drawing the soft flesh into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth. In his mind he could imagine the blood cells breaking, blooming into a perfect purple mark on that pale pale skin.

Yuki sighed and pulled one hand from behind his head so he could run his fingers through Haru's coarse white hair. It was gelled into a number of sharp spikes, Yuki focused on rolling one of these between his fingers, making his best attempt to ignore the hard heat that was beginning to grate against his sensitive bits and the even hotter mouth that was searching for a new patch of skin to mark.

The gel gave out under his fingers and he separated the hairs until they were all free. Yuki moved on to the next spike. It was somewhat easy to ignore the roving tongue with this small means of entertainment.

Haru on the other hand was growing impatient. He had thought to drive Yuki wild, but he was the one going insane with lust. Those clever fingers going through his hair, calm as can be, were annoying and erotic at the same time. With a deep growl, Haru lifted himself above Yuki, then slammed his crotch down with a fleshy slap of a brutal meeting between two hard meats.

"What the hell was that for!" Yuki cried painfully, rising to his elbows. Haru could only growl as he pushed Yuki's shoulders back down to the ground. He crawled forward and straddled Yuki's hips, pressing his ass back against Yuki's erection. Yuki's penis fit perfectly against Haru's ass crack.

Haru reached backwards and grabbed Yuki's cock, pressing it snugly into his crack, then clenched his ass muscles, encasing half of Yuki's penis in hard hot flesh. Yuki's hips jerked and he hissed. Haru leaned forward and forced his tongue into Yuki's mouth. His clever tongue wrapped around Yuki's and suckled it, all the while one hand kept Yuki's cock firmly in place as he slowly clenched and unclenched his ass.

As he clenched, he began running his fingers up and down the hard flesh, pressing it as hard as possible into his backside and massaging it from base to tip. Yuki whimpered against his mouth, despite his best efforts at self control he was getting close to coming. Sensing this, Haru pulled his mouth away and pressed it against Yuki's eyes.

"Do you want me?" he asked softly. Yuki groaned and wrapped his arms around Haru's neck, pulling him down, searching blindly for his lips as his eyes were squeezing shut. Haru chuckled and firmly kept his distance.

"Just tell me if you want me and you can have me," Haru said, teasing Yuki with a feather light kiss. Yuki's eyes opened and he glared at Haru. Haru let out a small 'tsk' and pressed as hard as he could against the base of Yuki's cock. Yuki cried and arched his hips.

"Alright alright! Please please oh god Haru please," Yuki hissed. Haru kissed Yuki's eyes and forehead, brushing away locks of his sweaty hair with his nose.

"Please what?" Haru asked. Yuki's lips clenched shut. Haru's fingers slid up to the head of Yuki's cock and gave it a playful pinch. Yuki jerked and let out a short scream.

"Please! I want you! Let me fuck you! Oh god, just let me fuck you!" Yuki cried. Haru smiled and stopped any further pleading with a kiss. This time he allowed Yuki to freely kiss him back. There was a battle of tongues lips and teeth as Haru let go of Yuki's penis and reached blindly to the ground at his right.

He was sure he had left it there. His hand scrambled until he finally found the small plastic tube of lubricant. Haru pulled Yuki's arms away and sat up. He slowly unscrewed the cap and squoze a generous dollop to his fingers while a quivering Yuki stared up at him, eyes dilated and cheeks flushed.

Haru warmed the oily paste between his palms, then reached both hands behind himself to wrap them around Yuki's twitching cock. Yuki wanted to cry. Watching Haru with his perfect body, perfect face and perfect smile staring down at him, arms invisible behind his back but their actions understood with excruciating slowness, it was almost too much.

Haru's grin broadened as He watched Yuki's face turn from a soft pink to a deep red. Haru could feel Yuki's tension, he could feel that the boy was growing close. So he stopped. He let go of Yuki's penis and readjusted himself, breaking off all contact with the quivering member. Yuki's eyes went from lustful to infuriated.

"Maybe we should cool it a little. It's no fun if you let it go now," Haru said, kissing the tip of Yuki's nose.

"Dammit Haru! Let me fuck you right now or I'm going to kill you!" Yuki growled, grabbing Haru's hips and trying to shove the bigger teen back towards his cock. Haru grinned and grabbed Yuki's wrists, pinning them to the ground on either side of his head.

"Calm down, Mousey. I'll give you what you want. But I think you should do me a favor first," Haru whispered.

"So that's how it is?" Yuki panted.

"Mmmm hm," Haru murmured, brushing his nose against the ridge of Yuki's eyebrow.

"Very well then," Yuki murmured. With one fluid movement he had his hands free and rolled, shoving Haru on his back and pinning him there.

"I'm going to make you beg," Yuki growled, grinding his groin against Haru's. Haru grinned up at him and licked his lips.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Hahaha. Please remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! Been a long time, I've been working on a number of writing projects (by working on, I mean having severe writers block) but decided that I was in a very yaoi fanfic mood! So here we go! On with the steamy bishie luv'n!

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story! Sorry it has taken so long to bring you chapter 3!

I don't own any of these characters, but they own me!

* * *

Piercing.

Haru's left nipple was pierced. He hadn't gotten the right one done, stating that I didn't like symmetry. So there was only one silver stud gleaming in the faint moonlight that lit the room, its head shaped like a pair of Mickey Mouse ears. A tribute to Yuki. And the fact that Haru could calmly say something like 'I did it to keep you close to my heart' with a straight face was a mystery to Yuki. Another mystery was the fact that Haru was now toying with the thought of getting his penis pierced, a thought that made Yuki's own crotch cringe. Why anyone would want to mutilate something so sensitive was beyond him.

Yuki DID quite enjoy Haru's nipple ring though. He especially liked the small hisses and whimpers Haru made when he rolled it with his tongue or tugged at it with is teeth. A few minutes of toying with Haru's nipple and the ox was panting, his black eyes gleaming with lust in the dark room.

There's a certain feeling of satisfaction that erupted every time Yuki's nips or sucks drew a gasp or cry from the younger boy. Haru groaned as Yuki twisted and pinched his unpierced nipple. Yuki grinned to himself and slid downward, running a wet trail with his tongue down Haru's abdomen, pausing to delve and tease his belly button before continuing his trek downward. Hatsuharu shuddered and grinned to himself.

He had taught his mousey well.

Yuki nosed his way through the nest of stark white curls, relishing the feel of the coarse hairs. Haru's erection was hot and hard against his cheek as he kissed and sucked the pale skin of Haru's inner thigh. Little Haru would occasionally twitch, as though it was hoping to catch Yuki's attention. Yuki ignored it and continued marking Haru's leg.

"You're one sadistic S.O.B. Did you know that?" Haru groaned.

"Consider it payback," Yuki said, lifting his head. The hand that had been continuously pinching Haru's nipple finally released its prey and instead drifted up to Haru's mouth. Two fingers brushed against his lips.

"Suck them," Yuki commanded. It wasn't necessary; Haru had already drawn the appendages into his mouth and was suckling them as if to do so would give him life. Yuki shuddered as Haru's tongue worked his fingers with the same dedication and ferocity it had showed his cock only a few minutes before. Yuki was so hard he was afraid he would come just from the sensations in his hand. He quickly drew his fingers away with a sturdy 'pop'.

"Aww," Haru protested. Yuki ignored him and instead brought his fingers to the place of business. Yuki quickly found Haru's pucker and traced the ring of flesh with his wet fingers. Haru bit his lip and waited. First one finger went in, then another. Because he had already stretched himself, just the two fingers were unsatisfactory. He was about to voice this fact in as whiny a voice as he could muster when Yuki's tongue gently dabbed the tip of his penis.

Haru's cock had been denied any attention for close to seven minutes now, not that Haru was counting. Now this sudden feather light touch out of nowhere was too much…or not enough. He cried out and thrusted his groin into Yuki's face, poking the older boy hard in the eye with his erection.

"Ow! Dammit Haru!" Yuki hissed, pulling away and clutching at his watering eye.

"Damn yourself! You're driving me insane! Just DO me already!" Haru growled.

"I'll do you in my own due time," Yuki said, wiping away a tear.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore," Haru said, sitting up and grabbing Yuki's shoulders. He was going to have Yuki in his ass soon no matter what it took.

"I can't take it anymore either!" whined a voice from the doorway. Both boys froze as the bedroom door swung open and Shigure shoved his way in.

"Seriously, boys! I can't take just listening to you two anymore! Why's it so dark in here?" Shigure flipped on the lights without further adieu.

"Shigure!" Yuki squeaked, jumping away from Haru and yanking his blankets across his lap.

"Ssssh! Keep it down! If Tohru and the idiot hear you and come to investigate, then it will just be a big awkward situation and then we won't have ANY fun!" Shigure scolded, closing the door behind him and locking it. He was dressed in a rumpled blue suit and his hair was mussed even more than usual, it was obvious that he had been out drinking.

"Wha--?" Yuki asked, dumbfounded.

"How long have you been here, Sensei?" Haru asked. He was perfectly composed and unaffected by the fact that he had just been caught by a relative having gay sex with his cousin. Shigure grinned at Haru and winked.

"I'll tell you while you blow me," Shigure sang, pointing down at his crotch. Yuki was horrified to find that Shigure's pants were tented and his fly was partially undone. He was even more horrified to note a large number of moist splatters on the front of his suit. His horror continued to amount when Haru stood and tupped over to Shigure, dropping to his knees in front of him.

"DON'T JUST DO WHAT HE SAYS!" Yuki screeched at him.

"Hey! Keep your voice down!" Shigure shushed again.

"And you! Were you jerking off to us the whole time?" Yuki hissed.

"Yup!" Shigure said, winking and giving Yuki a thumbs up.

"I can't believe you! And you! Knock it off!" Yuki growled at Hatsuharu who was now pulling down Shigure's fly the rest of the way.

"Oh, lighten up Yuki! This'll be fun!" Shigure said, placing his hands on Haru's head as he finished setting the half hard cock free. Haru pulled the pants and underwear down around Shigure's ankles which shifted from foot to foot so they could be pulled off all the way. Immediate clothing taken care of, Haru took Shigure into his throat without any warning.

"Holy shit!" Shigure groaned, clutching at Haru's hair. Yuki watched, dumbfounded for a moment as Haru's head bobbed and Shigure moaned. Fifteen seconds into it, Haru pulled away and looked up at Shigure with lazy eyes.

"You said you'd tell me how long you'd been there," he said innocently.

"Oh, you're right. It all began twenty minutes ago as I was walking hoooOOOoonghh!" Shigure groaned as Haru took him back into his mouth. Shigure panted and licked his lips, closing his eyes for a moment as he gathered himself to continue. Haru paused along with him, just holding him in his mouth. Yuki could only watch, fascinated and—to his shame—aroused.

"A-as I was w-walking home from a party w-with some c-c-c-colleagues, I n-noticed young Hatsuharu scaling the ladder to Y-yuki's room. Holy God!" Shigure cried, his knees shaking. "I c-c-came up to see what he was d-d-doing here when I heard some interesting (gasp) things. Damn this is hot!" Shigure moaned. Haru pulled away from Shigure with a 'pop' and glanced over his shoulder at Yuki.

"Yuki, get in my ass right now!" Haru commanded.

"What?" Yuki balked, clutching at his blanket.

"Yeah, come on Yuki! It's no fun being left out," Shigure panted. Yuki glared at him. He would have blushed had his face not already been red from previous embarrassment and passion.

"It's no use being stubborn about it. Now get over here and get in my ass or else it ends here and nobody get off!" Haru said, wiggling his backside. Shigure whimpered.

Yuki bit his lip and looked away. He couldn't stand the thoughts of doing it in front of Shigure, and the fact that Haru was sucking the man off was kind of pissing him off. But he couldn't deny how hot it was, seeing the to of them going at it. Yuki was so hard that he HAD to have sex or else he was going to go insane. Who cares who else was in the room? He NEEDED Haru's ass. Still, the three steps it took to get to Haru were some of the most degrading he had ever experienced, and he avoided looking anywhere but at Haru's ass.

"Mmm," Shigure groaned as Yuki knelt behind Haru. Yuki looked up involuntarily to see Shigure watching him, eyes full of lust. Yuki quickly looked away and positioned himself, readying his tip at Haru's entrance. There was the space of a second where all three of them paused in anticipation. Everything, time, space, the entire universe seemed to halt with baited breath. Then Yuki took the plunge and there was a collective sigh.

"Oooh! That's it," Haru purred as Yuki's engorged meat filled him. Yuki was so overcome with sensations that he couldn't move at first. All he could do was press his face between Haru's shoulder blades and moan as his entire being swirled with the feeling of this tight heat. It was such a rarity that Yuki topped, he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be inside someone. He felt as though he was melting, then Haru began to clench around him and Yuki was spurred to begin moving.

It felt so good.

Yuki was very inexperienced at being seme, but Haru found his blundering thrusts to be endearing and arousing all the same. It was only one thrust out of ten that Yuki hit his prostrate, he didn't quite know how to zone in on that spot. But it was still so good. Panting, Haru leaned forward and sucked Shigure's erection into his mouth like a ramen noodle.

The three of them groaned together and they whimpered together, jerking in time to the needs of each others bodies. Yuki's eyes met Shigure's once more and he couldn't bring himself to pull his gaze away. They were connected in some strange way, here in this room, spitting Haru from either end like a roast pig. Yuki felt like in some strange way he was having sex with both of them, even though he hadn't even touched Shigure. He could only tear his eyes away when he felt the pressure beginning to mount. He groaned and reached around for Haru's cock. It was easy to find since it practically jumped into his hand. Haru groaned as Yuki began pumping him. The vibration of his groan stimulated Shigure over the edge. The man cried and pulled out, grabbing his cock and pumping as he came all over Haru's face.

Haru came next, barely making a sound as he thrust back against Yuki in beat with him. It was a few thrusts later when Yuki came, crying out as he pounded Haru so hard that the room was filled with the meaty slaps of his balls against Haru's ass. Then they were all still save for their panting. Yuki was the first to move, pulling out of Haru's ass which dribbled with white. Yuki collapsed on his back and seconds later Haru curled up next to him, pulling Yuki to his body. Shigure shrugged and lay down as well, wrapping his arms around both of them and kissing Haru's shoulder.

"Let's take a five minute break and continue," Shigure said, snuggling against Haru's back. Haru nodded into the hair of a blanching Yuki.

* * *

Tee hee!

You know? Suddenly I feel like drawing this out in comic form and making a Deviantart page to post it on! Of course I usually cop out once I start projects like these, but I've never drawn Yaoi and I'm kind of compelled! Oh well, we'll see!


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki was still in a daze over his current predicament. All he had wanted was to sleep through the night without a nightmare, wake up and have some breakfast. Yet here he was, flat on his back with Haru cradling his head and stroking his hair and Shigure nibbling on his belly button.

Perhaps it was a dream.

He would have called it a nightmare since his ass hurt and Shigure was involved. Yuki never in a million years would have imagined he would be in such intimate contact with the man. It's not that he despised him or found him ugly, but Shigure annoyed him. Yuki couldn't stand his aloof attitude, his teasing, his laziness. Just the fact that the man was close with Ayame was enough to make Yuki's eyebrow twitch. Yes, it would be a cold day in hell before Yuki made love with Shigure.

Yuki shivered.

"Cold?" Haru asked, smoothing Yuki's hair away from his forehead. "Sorry, I left he window open."

"Not as sorry as I am," Yuki murmured. Damn he was exhausted. How had he gotten into this mess?

"So what do you boys think about role-playing?" Shigure asked from between Yuki's thighs.

"Huh?" Yuki asked.

"All the sessions I've been through haven't been all that exciting. We usually give up on it and start fucking like usual," Haru said, running his fingertips lightly down Yuki's neck and across his collarbone. Yuki shivered again as a slight pang of jealousy rippled through his chest. He and Haru weren't a couple, nor did he want them to be, but he still didn't like to hear about his cousin's other lovers. No! Not other! He wasn't a lover to begin with, they were just friends and occasional fuck buddies. As Yuki battled internally, Shigure wagged his eyebrows and grinned.

"But you've never played with Sensei!" he said, running his tongue up Yuki's hip bone.

"What'd you have in mind?" Haru asked. Yuki was overwhelmed with a foreboding feeling as Shigure's glittering eyes fell to his face and his grin spread even wider.

* * *

"I am going to kill you," Yuki grumbled. How they had managed to talk him into Tohru's uniform was beyond him. He didn't even want to know how they'd managed to get their hands on it in the first place. He really really really didn't want to think of the steps they took to get him into the pair of pink panties from Shigure's collection. (Shigure swore they had never been worn before)

"Oh, stop being a spoil sport, Yuki chan!" Shigure said, helping Haru button himself into Yuki's school uniform. Yuki sighed and plucked at the lapels of the blouse. All he would have to do was call the police and this whole thing would be over and he could go back to sleep. He eyed his cellphone which was charging on his desk. _No_, he sighed, _the police would make to much noise and then he'd have to explain to the idiot and Tohru what he was doing in her uniform. _Yuki grimaced.

"Alright, and…action!" Shigure said and melted himself into a corner. Yuki didn't really know what they were doing; the two had discussed it as they scrambled off to get the uniform and panties. All he knew was that he was supposed to be a female student in an empty classroom. He winced, but he was a little curious about what they had planned. With a resigned sigh he began swaying side to side so that the tiny skirt flared and wrapped around his thighs alternately.

"Oh, I'm just an innocent young school girl in a classroom," he called, his voice raised half an octave.

"Yuki chan," Haru murmured just behind him. Yuki hadn't realized he'd gotten so close and he startled at the sound.

"Hatsuharu kun!" he cried in his high voice, pressing his palm to his chin as he'd seen girls in his class do when trying to look cute. He felt like an idiot.

"Did you leave this note in my locker?" Haru asked, holding out a piece of paper.

"Um…" Yuki said, looking at the paper. It was actually his math homework. Where had Haru found that? "Yes?"

"So you're confessing to me?" Haru asked, taking a step closer to Yuki, forcing him to take an involuntary step back.

"Um…I guess so," Yuki shrugged.

"You guess? That's a pretty cowardly way of expressing your feelings, just shoving a little note in the back of my locker. Just sickening words on scented paper," Haru crumpled the paper and threw it to the floor.

"Hey!" Yuki protested, breaking character. Haru grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eye.

"What? Was your flowery poem so important that you can't bear to see it on the dirty floor?" Haru growled.

"Um…"

"A real confession should be made face to face," Haru said, drawing even closer. Their faces were only inches apart, it took all of Yuki's self control to stop himself from closing the gap. He liked kissing! This role playing thing sucked!

"So, why don't you say it to me now? Confess to me," Haru murmured, his hand resting a hairsbreadth from Yuki's waist.

"What?" Yuki asked, pulling away.

"Confess to me, right now! Tell me how you really feel abut me," Haru said.

"Erm…I like you?" Yuki said, feeling foolish.

"You do? That's sweet! Why?"

"Huh?" Yuki asked.

"Why do you like me? There must be a reason, Miss Class President," Haru said. Yuki's face flushed red. Haru was making him express feelings through words! The Japanese man in him was much to proud to do such a thing! At least he thought so until a humbling breeze wafted against his skirted and pink-pantied loins. Yuki sighed, it was all in fun anyway.

"You're handsome," Yuki grumbled, turning his eyes to the point where wall met floor.

"That's all? You like me because I'm handsome? That's rather shallow of you, Yuki chan," Haru said, forcing Yuki's face back to him. "Sure there's not anything else?"

"Um…you're nice?" Yuki said.

"I'm the naughtiest boy in school, you know that," Haru breathed against Yuki's cheek.

"Oh! Oh! That's it! You're the naughtiest boy in school, but I've seen the kind side of you!" Yuki said. Haru broke character for a split second to give Yuki a look that clearly said 'You suck at this' before the cool expression was back and he was pressing up against Yuki. Yuki tried to step away, but his escape was cut off by his writing desk. His wheeled chair went clattering to the floor as Haru eased his knee between Yuki's thighs, forcing his legs to spread.

"We both now that I don't have a kind side," Haru hissed. And then his teeth were on Yuki's throat and he was biting on the tender skin hard enough to make Yuki wince.

"We'll see if you still like me after I'm through with you," Haru said, sliding his tongue around the shell of Yuki's ear before nibbling on the lobe. "Why don't you be a good girl and make some pretty noises for me?" Haru said, his hand clamping on Yuki's butt and pinching it hard enough to make him gasp. Their bodies were flush together, Yuki could already feel Haru's hardness through the clothes. He was actually getting off on this? Well, Yuki would probably be aroused to see Haru in the schoolgirl uniform. Or even better, nothing but an apron! Mmmmm…

"I expected the student council president to fight back! You seem awfully used to this!" Haru growled, giving Yuki's ear a sharp nip and starting him out of his daydreams.

"Oh! Umm, no! I am not used to this! I am an innocent virgin schoolgirl and you should be ashamed of yourself for treating me like this," Yuki said, giving a weak shove to Haru's shoulder. _Oh my God! It twitched!_ Yuki was surprised. His crappy acting was actually a turn on? Did Haru fantasize about violating innocent girls? Yuki grinned inwardly while outwardly he frowned and shoved Haru away with a little more force.

"I can't believe you're actually like this! I thought there was goodness inside you but you're just a brute! I don't want anything more to do with you!" Yuki said, trying to step passed him. He was expecting it when Haru grabbed his wrist and shoved him back against the desk. What he wasn't expecting was the thrill that hummed through his whole body when Haru whispered, "Too late, Princess. There's no turning back now" in the most seductive voice Yuki had ever heard.

And then Haru's hand was under Yuki's skirt, fingering its way passed the elastic of his panties and giving his swelling cock a gentle stroke. Yuki hummed.

"Why, Yuki chan! You're all wet!" Haru purred, fingering Yuki's leaking tip.

"Oh ho hum, I am just an average homeroom teacher stopping by my classroom to pick up some papers to grade! Oh my! What is this? Haru kun, what are you doing to poor, innocent little Yuki chan?" Shigure gasped. Yuki groaned and rolled his eyes. He'd almost forgotten about him. And he was just getting into this too!

"Sensei! Thank goodness you're here! Haru was doing such horrible things to me!" Yuki said, rushing to Shigure's side.

"Horrible things? Oh my! What kind of horrible things?" Shigure asked. Why oh why was Yuki playing along with this? It was so embarrassing!

"He was saying all kinds of dirty things to me and touching me inappropriately!" Yuki said.

"Really?" Shigure asked. And then his arm was around Yuki's waist and he was clutching the teen to his side. "Sounds fun!" he grinned.

"Shi-I mean, Sensei!" Yuki gasped as Shigure began grinding their hips together. He was even harder than Haru!

"Don't be so surprised! I am a teacher after all and I happened to have taught Haru kun everything he knows," Shigure said, stroking his tongue along the ridge of Yuki's brow, making Yuki shudder. Wait, was that a shudder? If it was a shudder then why was his body feeling so hot?

"Haru, get over here. It's time for another lesson." Yuki felt Haru's body press up behind him, his erection stroking against Yuki's ass and his hands wrapping around to tease Yuki's cock. Then Shigure's tongue was in Yuki's mouth, trying to shove its way down his throat as his hands worked nimbly on the buttons of Yuki's blouse. One of Haru's hands left Yuki, but he could still feel it as it fumbled at the front of Shigure's pants.

Yuki had to admit, the man knew how to kiss. His tongue probed Yuki's mouth, tasting each corner and doing an occasional swirl around Yuki's tongue that made his heart skip a beat. Then Haru got Shigure free and began stroking both of them in rhythm as he ground himself against Yuki's ass, his hips moving in such a way that the pleated skirt was beginning to inch higher and higher. Shigure groaned into Yuki's mouth and began to attack his tonsils with an unbridled hunger as his hips began to rock into Haru's strokes.

The shirt was ¾ unbuttoned when Shigure yanked at the sleeves so they slid off Yuki's shoulders, then his fingers were in Yuki's hair, wrenching the boy's face harder to his own, enough so that Yuki cried out from the pain. He was sure his mouth was bruised, but the pain only fueled his arousal. He hadn't realized how built Shigure was until he was smashed against his solid body by another solid body. Yuki groaned into Shigure's mouth and reached back to grab Haru's thigh, urging him to rub against him even harder. Haru let go of Yuki's penis and used the hand to slap Yuki's away.

Oh, yeah. He was an innocent schoolegirl getting violated. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying it. Yuki began to squirm and whimper, struggling to get away from the two horny ruffians! Oooh, squirming against Shigure felt good! Wait! No! Pretend to hate it! Get away from them!

It took a lot of resignation for Yuki to finally yank his mouth away from Shigure's. He would have to make a note to swallow his pride and spend an hour just making out with the man sometime. For now, he put his mouth to work begging.

"Please! Stop! If you stop now I promise I won't tell anyone!" Yuki cried.

"Go ahead and tell," Shigure hissed.

"Yeah, and we want to be there to see your face as you recount every gritty detail," Haru murmured into the back of Yuki's neck.

Shigure's hand released Yuki's hair and shoved at Haru, forcing him to let go and step away. Then he grabbed Yuki by the arm and threw him down to the floor. He landed hard on his hip.

"Ow," he whimpered. Then he looked up to find two ravenous wolves staring at him with heated eeys. Shigure was stroking himself and Haru was easing down the fly of his pants. Both of their faces were flushed and their mouths slightly agape with lust.

Yuki could only imagine what he looked like, defenseless and cringing on the floor. The blouse was rumpled and hanging down passed his shoulders, his hair was a mess and his face was flushed with swollen lips while the skirt failed to hide his own arousal. Yuki lifted his palm again, now lost in the sleeves, and pressed it to his chin, giving his captors a pleading look.

Haru was the first to pounce, grabbing Yuki by the arms and hauling him back to his feet so that he could smash him against the wall and grind their bodies together. His hands slid between them as he raped Yuki's mouth with his tongue, his fingers undoing the remaining buttons on the shirt.

"Sensei! This princess isn't even wearing a bra!" Haru called to Shigure when he noted that Yuki was enjoying the kiss too much.

"She doesn't need one. She's so innocent that her body can't grow something as vulgar or perverted as breasts," Shigure said, sauntering up behind Haru and rolling his hips against his back.

"But we'll change that. Soon, Yuki chan, we'll make you so slutty that you'll fill an F cup," Shigure purred, tweaking one of Yuki's nipples. Then he murmured to Haru, "find something to bind her hands with."

Haru eased out from between them and went to Yuki's closet where he knew he kept his gardening supplies. Shigure closed in on Yuki and began sucking on his nipples. Yuki didn't have to remember to whimper or cry by the time Haru came back with the twine. Shigure's teeth were brutal and unforgiving, biting the sensitive nub to the point where the pain was unbearable, then going to the other one, but leaving the other in such a state of sensation that it felt like the teeth were still there. Shigure pulled away long enough to growl, "tie her," before going back to work on the tender flesh.

Yuki couldn't fight back as Haru grabbed his wrists and tied them together, forcing Yuki to have his arms around Shigure. Yuki's entire body felt like it was made of water and the only thing holding it together were Shigure's teeth on his nipples. Surely he would fall apart if he so much as twitched.

Then he was on the ground again. He wasn't quite sure how he got there, but his legs were spread and his arms were above his head, the twine burning against his wrists. Shigure's hand was stroking up and down Yuki's bare abdomen and Haru was hitching the skirt up around Yuki's waist.

"Oh, my! Sensei! Have you ever seen anything so pretty?" Haru purred. Yuki lifted his head to see what they were talking about. Haru was gazing affectionately at Yuki's crotch. The pink panties were tight, and his erection had found its way to poke out the top of them. The head was glaring at him, red and twinkling with precum. It was quite a vulgar sight but the other two seemed to be enthralled with it. His penis twitched.

"Ooh," Shigure murmured, running a fingertip from base to tip through the thin cotton fabric. Yuki shivered. Then Shigure leaned down to taste him. His tongue worked it's way, delving into the sensitive slit while a finger slid around the ring of his foreskin, tugging it down and then letting it slide back up. Yuki groaned.

"My my, such a slutty little girl already," Haru grinned, his hand wrapping around the base of Yuki's penis and squeezing. Yuki jerked.

Somewhere down the hall, a door slid open. All three men froze. Timid footsteps tupped up the hall, growing closer and closer. Yuki glanced frantically at the door. Good, Shigure and Haru had locked it after returning from their panty voyage. Then came the hesitant knock.

"Yuki? Are you awake?" Tohru asked, her voice hushed. It took Yuki a moment to get his voice to work right.

"Yes, Tohru. I'm awake," he said, his voice cracking.

"Are you okay? You don't sound very good," she said. Shigure and Haru gave each other a conspirative glance and then went back to work on Yuki's cock. Yuki jerked and tried to kick them away, but his legs were pinned.

"N-n-no! I'm fine!" Yuki called, trying to hold back a yelp.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard some weird noises," Tohru said.

"S-s-sorry! That was me. I c-couldn't get to sleep so I was listening to the radio. I m-must have had it on to loUD!" A shock ripped through his body and his hips thrust upward, scraping his penis against Shigure's teeth before it bumped into the roof of his mouth.

"What was that?" Tohru asked. Yuki almost wanted to cry. Why wouldn't she just go back to bed?

"I'm exercising! I just stubbed my toe!" Yuki said quickly.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get you a bandaid?" Tohru asked. There was a jiggle at the door that made Yuki's heart stop even though he knew it was locked.

"No no! I'll be fine! Just go back to sleep! Sorry I woke you!" he said.

"Alright… if you're sure…" Tohru said.

"Yes! Yes! I'm sure," Yuki said, his first exclamations not solely directed at her. Yuki bit his lip as Shigure slurped and Haru squeezed. This had to be the worst kind of torture devised. At least Tohru was finally going back to her room. He could hear her footsteps. One. Two. Three. Fo-pause. Oh Christ! Then she was walking back.

"Hey Yuki, do you know if Shigure came home yet?" Tohru asked.

"No idea," Yuki whimpered.

"Oh, I thought I heard his voice a little while ago," she said.

"I haven't heard anything." Was it possible to hate someone so suddenly? Especially someone that was so important to you?

"Oh, alright. I won't lock the door then. Goodnight Yuki," Tohru said.

"G'night," Yuki said, trying to make the word sound final. A few footsteps later Toruh's bedroom door closed and the tormentors began sniggering.

"You do quite well under pressure, Yuki chan," Shigure commended, kissing the tip of his penis before standing back up. "Now, back to business. Haru kun, she's gotten her panties all wet and messy. Dispose of them at once!" Yuki was still recovering from his trauma, he couldn't much complain. He used his bound hands to wipe the sweat forming on his forehead as Haru eased the panties down and off.

"Prepare yourself, baby. We're going to be coming down hard on you now," Haru grinned, twirling the panties around his fingers.

* * *

Okay. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Thanks to everyone that has read thus far and thanks even more to those that have reviewed. Remember, more reviews means more smut!


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki squirmed and cried, pleaded and threatened just as he imagined a girl being assaulted by two powerful men would do. He did everything he could think of short of screaming. Even if that had been an option it was soon taken away as he was gagged with the pink panties, still moist from his precum.

"Dammit," Shigure groaned, clutching his stomach after an in-character kick from Yuki. But Yuki could see he wasn't really angry, the kick hadn't even been that hard. In fact, the more he struggled the more the other two panted and blushed. Despite being tied and gagged, Yuki held the most power in the room! But Shigure and Haru weren't about to admit it.

"Little cunt!" Shigure hissed, grabbing Yuki's shoulders and shoving him face first on the ground. "Haru, Yuki chan is being naughty, she needs to be taught a lesson." Haru saluted and began removing his belt. Yuki's eyes widened and he began struggling for real this time. Shigure was not a martial artist, and while he was strong he was no match against the concise strength of Yuki. In the blink of an eye Shigure had been tossed across the room and Haru was pinned to the wall by a foot to the chest.

"Nice view!" Haru said, giving an appreciative look down Yuki's leg to his tented skirt. Yuki yanked the gag out of his mouth and glared at Haru.

"No spanking!" Yuki said.

"Oh, come on, Yuki chan," Shigure said, climbing to his feed. "It's all just in the fun. We won't spank you hard, just a little bit to get your hot ass pink and warm."

"No! No spanking! Absolutely not!" Yuki said, his voice pitchy. Haru noted the small glimmer of panic in Yuki's violet eyes and tossed the belt to the ground behind him.

"Don't worry, baby," he said, gently removing Yuki's foot and stepping closer to wrap his arms around him. "We won't do anything you don't want us to. We won't do anything that would make you think of _him_."

Yuki's already rigid body stiffened. He hadn't realized it, but that WAS the reason he didn't want to be spanked. Just the thought of someone standing over him, their arm raised to strike, it sent him straight back to the dark room of his childhood. Back to Akito.

Yuki began to shake and tears fell unbidden from his eyes. Haru pulled Yuki away from him and then his lip were there, and then his tongue, licking, sucking, caressing. Yuki welcomed him, allowing the taste of their mingled saliva to wash away his nervousness. Haru's fingers were in his hair, curling and stroking, stilling the fear of the haunting memory.

And then Shigure was at his back, reminding him with cock and hand just how hard they all still were, and they began to grind and writhe against each other as Haru continued to kiss him and Shigure groaned seductive praises in a sexy, throaty voice.

"Are we ready to keep playing?" Shigure whispered. It took Yuki a moment to pull his tongue out of Haru's throat before he could answer. And then he was back on the floor with his butt in the air and his skirt hitched up. Yuki was startled and a little pissed at first, thinking they were still carrying on with the spanking. Then a pair of lips were on his ass, sucking on the tight skin right next to his anus. Yuki squeaked, and then the panties were shoved back in his mouth.

Shigure was the one who gagged him, so Haru was the one sucking on him. Yuki wanted to watch him, but Shigures's hand on his chin turned his head roughtly back.

"What a gorgeous face you have, Yuki chan." Shigure said, stroking his cheek. "Such perfect features and such a delicious jaw." Shigure bent over and licked Yuki's jaw line from ear to chin. Then he straightened up and his penis was there, rubbing in the wet trail with slight gentle strokes.

"Mmm, I would love to have you suck me off, but we can't risk biting, now could we?" Shigure murmured, the tip of his cock moving over Yuki's entire face as Shigure stroked the shaft.

"Careful, Sensei. You might come too soon," Haru warned, pulling his face away from Yuki's ass. Three fingers went into Haru's mouth and then when they were wet enough he slid them into the warm anus. Yuki's breath caught and he clenched. He was still loose from before, but that had been such a brutal invasion that he was sore and most likely torn.

"Oooh, damn that's tight!" Haru groaned, his free hand began massaging the base of Yuki's spine, trying to get him to relax while his fingers began to scissor, gently coaxing the muscles to stretch and expand.

"Well, is she a virgin?" Shigure asked, still stroking himself while probing Yuki's face with his damp tip.

"Mmm, hmm. They don't come more virgin than this," Haru said, giving a teasing rub to Yuki's prostate that made him squirm. Shigure made a pleased sound in the back of his throat and ran the tip of himself along Yuki's lip, pausing to rub it in a thread of saliva that leaked from the corner of Yuki's mouth.

"She about ready yet, Haru?" Shigure asked.

"I think so, Sensei," Haru said, bending to kiss the mound of Yuki's rump.

"I'll let you go first," Shigure said. Haru's face brightened.

"Thank you, sensei!" he said.

"But I want you to suck me as you do her. I think she'll appreciate that, all little girls are fans of Yaoi," Shigure sneered at Yuki, brushing his bangs out of his eyes with his red cock.

"Mmm, thank you sensei!" Haru said, pulling his fingers from Yuki's ass and flipping him onto his back. Yuki tried to remember to struggle as Haru knelt between his legs and hooked Yuki's knees over his shoulders. But Yuki was growing tired of struggling and he just wanted it.

Haru gave it.

He slammed Yuki's sweet spot with the very first thrust. Yuki groaned around his gag.

"Oooh, looks like I've taught you well, my cute student," Shigure purred. He stood over Yuki with his feet on either side of the boy's bound arms. Haru thrusted in and out a few times, considering Shigure's cock for a moment before sucking the whole think in his mouth as if it were a clump of noodles. Something thrilled inside Yuki. He had been disgusted and jealous before at watching them, but now it was so hot he was surprised he hadn't cum yet.

At the angle he was he could see Haru's throat opening to suck in the cock like only Haru can. He could see Shigure's buttocks clenching as he grasped Haru's white hair to anchor himself. And all the while Haru was thrusting into him with hard, steady, precise movements that hit his delicious spot again and again.

Then Haru's fingers were tugging at the muscles clenched around his cock and he was sliding them in, pulling and stretching Yuki even further.

"Now now, Hatsuharu kun," Shigure said quickly, pulling out of Haru's mouth. His voice was strained, like he was close to cumming. Haru stopped moving and Yuki whimpered.

"Is she almost ready?" Shigure asked, walking over to Yuki's open window and allowing the chilly breeze to cool him off.

"Pretty close," Haru said, scissoring his fingers.

"Good enough!" Shigure said, walking back to the two boys. Haru pulled out, much to Yuki's chagrin, then Yuki was pulled to his knees and turned so that his back was pressed to Haru's chest as they lowered backward to the floor. Haru was now on his back with Yuki's back cradled to his chest.

"Shigure knelt between both their legs and grabbed Haru's cock, stroking it a few times as he eased it back into Yuki's ass. Yuki groaned in bliss as he was now filled, but Haru wouldn't move. Yuki glanced down at shigure who was lubing his cock.

Then, as Yuki began to realize what they were doing, his legs were spread and the tip of Shigure was dabbing at his already filled anus. Yuki squirmed and began to panic as Shigure's slippery fingers slid into his ass and began stretching him enough to ease the tip of himself in. Haru's arms tightened around Yuki and he began murmuring in his ear.

"Shhhh, don't worry, Yuki chan. Sensei will be gentle. You'll like this, you'll see. Just relax and let him in. Don't worry, baby." His lips were at Yuki's neck and in his hair. One hand slid down to stroke Yuki's quivering penis as he continued to murmur endearments and reassurances. Yuki's eyes clenched shut as Shigure continued to push his engorged penis in.

"Holy fuck this is tight!" Shigure groaned, his fingers clenching on Yuki's thighs hard enough to bruise. Haru seemed to agree as his words became more sporadic and less intelligible with a lot more curses as Shigure squeezed in with him.

Yuki could only groan as he was stretched beyond his limits. He was so full he didn't know how either of them expected to move. But beyond the pain and tightness it felt good. His entire body was alert and tingling. There was a heavy pressure inside of him that was on the verge of delightful. He knew that if either guy were to move in just a centimeter more he would feel the best prostate stroke in his life. Yuki tried to make a noise loud enough to make it passed the gag, something to let them know how good he felt and that he wanted more. But the cotton panties were absorbing all the moisture in his mouth.

"You ready, Yuki chan?" Shigure murmured, licking at the tears streaming down Yuki's face. Yuki quickly nodded and Shigure chuckled. Yuki could feel it rumbling in his chest.

"How complacent she is. I think we've tamed the pres down, Haru kun."

"Then we should reward ourselves," Haru murmured. Yuki felt the muscles of Haru's stomach clench against his back and he knew it was coming a millisecond before it happened. Haru thrusted upward, sharply.

Yuki's vision turned a color he couldn't comprehend, a color that didn't exist on any spectrum he knew of, and everything stayed that color. Eventually it faded into tones that tinted reality instead of washing over it completely. He could see Shigure's face above him, pinched and exquisite in this obscure color. Shigure was biting his lip to make sure he didn't cry out as Haru's penis scraped against his in the confined space. His teeth pinched the skin so hard that a drop of blood was beading against the white enamel.

Haru continued thrusting, his grunts and gasps echoed in Yuki's head even more than the thrusts. He couldn't even feel it anymore, really. He was in a state of rapture that transcended physical pleasure. It was almost scary, like he was no longer human but something on a higher level to feel such wonder, to see such things. He almost wondered if he had died and was just watching the events unfold, curious to the outcome.

The reality was that it was just shock and it was soon wearing off just as Shigure's head began to clear enough that he began thrusting as well. The two men quickly found an odd rhythm, one thrusting in while the other pulled out, each hitting Yuki alternately at a speed that threatened to throw him back into the throws of shock again. But it felt so nice, he felt so full, and having orgasmed twice that night already the climb to climax took longer than normal.

Shigure was beginning to loose his self control. His voice came out in pained hoarse wheezes and his face was clenched so much that it was just a series of lines. To see the usually cool face so deformed would have been ugly under normal circumstances, but to see the man's composure so utterly smashed and to see him acting so animalistic, so feral…Yuki suddenly felt like he was going to come!

And he did, all over Shigure's stomach. Shigure gasped when he felt the hot splash of liquid.

"She came!" Shigure gasped.

"Huh?" Haru grunted.

"She caaaaaaaame!" Shigure said again, his hips speeding out of the set rhythm as his body began to clench. Haru's legs quickly wrapped around Yuki's body and his feet shoved Shigure away, wrenching him out of Yuki's body with a wet 'plop' that made all three of them cry out.

"What the hell?" Shigure growled. His cock was red and swollen and so tight that it was almost bursting through the skin. It was twitching, on the verge of coming. Haru pulled out of Yuki as well and shoved him away from him onto the floor.

"You've forgotten that we aren't wearing condoms, sensei. What if she got pregnant?" Haru asked, panting. He rolled to his knees, his own engorged cock bouncing painfully with the movement of his body. Yuki could only look at the two men weakly, staring in wonder at the two swollen penises, amazed that they had both actually fit into his body.

"So what do you suggest we do, Haru kun. I'm not exactly in a state for stopping at this point," Shigure growled. For the first time…ever, he looked genuinely pissed. Haru got to his feet and grinned at Shigure, his body falling into a sexy half slouch that only accentuated his hard shaft.

"I believe the student has surpassed the teacher, sensei. It's time for me to take the final exam."

* * *

Okay, I've started posting some artwork on Deviantart, there's still not much there, but if you have yaoi needs that need to be satisfied I might be able to help you a little. There's a link to my page on my profile, I'm taking art requests there and I'm also taking oneshot pairing requests. Any pairing, homo or het, any series. Can't say I'll accept them all, but if there's one that interests me I'll pick it up.

Thank you to my reviewers and to my watchers and everyone that has faved my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there, sorry this has taken so long. School has been rough and today I decided I was bored enough to finish this story. Plus having no date for this wretched holiday may have also been a factor. Please remember to review, I need them like I need food or air…or yaoi.

And Happy Valentines Day!

Quick note: I know that Akito is a girl, but this chapter is written in the premise that Haru and Yuki still think she's a he.

* * *

"I believe the student has surpassed the teacher, sensei. It's time for me to take the final exam." Haru growled, swaggering towards where Shigure was crouched on the ground. Shigure cast a quick glance at where Yuki was crumpled on the floor, the desire to dive back into him apparent on his face. But he swallowed and turned back to Haru and forced a quivering smile on his sweating face.

"Very interesting, Hatsuharu kun. You seem to have quite the bit of confidence in your abilities. Are you sure you're up for it?" Shigure asked.

"You don't get any more _up _than this," Haru hissed, flipping his cock with a finger, causing it to bounce obscenely. "And I'd say that my skills have become very…refined over the past two years." Haru now stood over Shigure, one of his hands sliding from pierced nipple to gleaming white thigh.

"Well then, how can I deny you the chance to show off your talents?" Shigure sneered, easing back to the floor and resting himself on one elbow.

"As if you ever had a choice in the matter," Haru snorted, turning to Yuki's open window. He stood before it a moment, letting the cold breeze wash over him, fingers idly running across a small line of trinkets resting on the sill. They had been shoved out of order from Haru's stealthy entrance and he took his time righting them, his touch lingering on a dull miniature sword replica. The metal was chilled from the cool night air, he weighed it gingerly in his hands and turned back to Shigure.

"First thing's first, you are much too far gone, Sensei. We'll need to calm you down a little." He stalked towards the man and kneeled down in front of him, tracing the cold rounded edge of the blade along the timberline of his pubic hair.

Yuki watched blearily from the floor as Shigure hissed and drew away from the touch of the metal. Haru chuckled and slid the blade through the hair, brushing it against the twitching cylinder. Shigure yelped when Haru pressed the flat of the knife hard beneath his balls, causing him to wriggle away. Yuki was impressed. He expected that the sudden drawing of balls to body would have made him come in an instant. Haru seemed to have a similar thought and he pulled the knife away, wrapping his fingers around Shigure's balls and tugging them.

"Why are you squirming so much, Sensei? Too much for you already?" Haru asked.

"Of course not. This is childsplay," Shigure hissed.

"Are you talking back to me?" Haru purred, stroking a hand across Shigure's chest.

"What? Do you think you can punish me?" Shigure sneered. Haru shrugged.

"I hadn't really thought about it, but your tone could really use some reforming , Sensei." Haru stood and reached for the spool of twine he'd used to bind Yuki earlier.

"Give it your best shot," Shigure said, watching Haru unwrap a strand and slice it with a pair of scissors.

"Oh, yeah. That attitude of yours could use some alteration. I'm going to warn you now that I won't stop, even if you beg," Haru said, turning back to him. He knelt and began tying the man's hands. "Watch closely, Yuki chan. I'll show you how to properly break a man." Yuki mumbled back an incoherent curse. His bones felt like jelly and an indescribable sleepiness was tugging at his eyelids. It was curiosity alone that kept him awake.

Properly tied, Haru proceeded to gag Shigure with the panties and blindfold him with the school uniform's tie. Haru shoved him roughly with his foot, rolling him onto his stomach with his bound hands trapped beneath him.

"I don't want to see any unauthorized rubbing to get yourself off," Haru warned, leaning to pick up the abandoned belt. Shigure didn't even have the chance to shake his head before the leather fell across his back with a jolting slap that made both Shigure and Yuki jump. Shigure groaned around the gag and another strike landed, already raising a welt across the white skin. Yuki blinked, watching him land blow after blow. Shigure grunted at first with each strike, then his grunts turned into short cries that wheezed around the panties in his mouth. Yuki rolled to his knees and brought his hands to his mouth, tugging the knot with his teeth while his eyes continued to watch Shigure's beating.

Shigure's eyes were pinched shut and Yuki could see the trickle of tears mingle with the gleam of his sweat. Haru had eased off a little, he would hit then draw away and circle Shigure's quivering and prostrate form mumbling derogatory curses and nudging and the groaning body his toe.

"Had enough yet? I really don't like beating you, but since you left me no choice, Sensei," Haru hit him again. The skin from shoulder to mid-thigh was blooming red and puffy.

"Have you had enough yet?" Haru hissed again. Shigure groaned from the floor and very slowly shook his head. Haru sighed and snapped the leather between his hands. He brought the belt down furiously, barely taking pause between blows. Yuki couldn't take watching it. The knot of his bidings now loosened he covered his eyes with his hands and tried to imagine that the enraged slaps were something more pleasant, like the sound of balls hitting ass.

He almost wanted to giggle at the thought, he could have sworn that before this night he hadn't been so perverted. He kept that mental image in his head though imagining Haru riding Shigure doggy style. Yuki lay back down and imagined it, the befuddlement of sleepiness sometimes changing the faces so one moment it was Haru and Shigure, the next it was Kyo and Hatori. Amusingly enough, he was snapped out of his daydreaming of Tohru's friend Arisa plugging Momiji when he realized the slapping had stopped. He pulled his hands away from his eyes to find Shigure curled on his side, his whole body quivering while Haru loomed over him, whispering.

Yuki couldn't hear the words, but he could hear the tone and the voice wasn't Haru's. The voice was cold, high, and the sound of it made the blood rush to Yuki's head making him feel dizzy. The game must have changed while he was zoning out, Haru sounded exactly like Akito.

Haru asked a question and Shigure shook his head. It wasn't an answer Haru was looking for and his hand came down fast, his palm striking Shigure's face hard enough to send him rolling onto his back with a whimper. Haru stood up and his eyes met Yuki's, causing his face to soften. He crossed the room to where Yuki sat and knelt for a moment, stroking Yuki's face and planting a gentle kiss.

"Close your ears, beautiful," he whispered, then stood and took an ornamental peacock feather from Yuki's desk. If what they had been doing so far was any indication of what was to come, Yuki was tempted to do just that. He didn't like BD or S&M, and hearing Akito's voice made him ill, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He was fascinated by Akito's ugly words coming from Haru's gentle mouth as he straddled Shigure's thighs and brushed the fingers of the feather along his exposed abdomen.

"You're so easily broken, Dog. I see that you were all bark and no bite. What am I supposed to do with such a useless pet. Look at you, so happy to be hit. It's disgusting." Haru touched the feather all along Shigure's chest and teased the skin around his hips but kept the ticklish tip purposely away from his cock. Shigure's cock was not quite as hard as it had been earlier, but Yuki could swear he heard the throb of it through the floorboards. Shigure wriggled his hips as much as he could, trying vainly to get some kind of touch to his aching member.

"What? Do you want me to touch you? Is that what you want? Bitch. You think I would touch your dirty skin with my perfect hands. Just who do you think you are?" Haru growled with Akito's voice, flipping the feather expertly in his hand. He brought the sharp pin of the feather to Shigure's sensitive cock and scratched it across the underside, eliciting a muffled screech that was much too loud. Yuki and Haru both stilled, listening intently to the movements of the house while Shigure sobbed between Haru's legs. After a moment of no stirrings, Haru went back to work, degrading the man with words as he took it in turns to tease and torture him with the feather. Although, really, is there much difference between teasing and torturing?

After some time, Haru grew bored and tossed the feather aside. He leaned across Shigure's body so that his breath played on his face. Yuki could see their penises pressed together between them and—exhausted as he was—something stirred down south. Yuki groaned and flopped on his back. He was too tired, he couldn't take another one.

"Pathetic as you are, you are a pretty dog," Haru was whispering. "Not a purebred though, what a mutt! But a pretty mutt. Maybe I'll let you help me feel good." Haru gyrated his hips and Shigure bucked. Haru chuckled.

"Liked that, did you mutt? You should, it's not everyone that gets to be pleasured by God. You've been wanting this for a long time, I can tell. I can feel your sick, filthy eyes on me all the time. Poor puppy, wanting something so far beyond your level. Maybe I should just leave you wanting? Yeah, that oughta teach you a lesson." Yuki was stunned by the words. He hadn't previously made the connection in his head why Haru had picked Akito of all people to impersonate. Was Shigure in love with Akito? The very thought was enough to make his head spin, how could anyone love that twisted bastard? But Shigure was responding to the words, pleading with his squirming body.

"Poor bitch, you're just begging for it, aren't ya? Are you in heat? Is that your problem. You feel plenty hot to me. Get on your knees, bitch. I'll show you what you've been missing." Haru drew back and waited as Shigure struggled to turn over and get his knees under him. Haru chuckled.

"You can be obedient, huh? Good dog, lift that ass higher for me to get a good look at you." Shigure moaned and did as he was told, thighs straining to lift his ass in the air. Some of the welts had swollen and were turning purple. Yuki couldn't imagine why the man was still so hard. Haru positioned himself behind Shigure and ran his hands down his red back, then dragging them back so that his fingernails left angry white lines in the battered skin before the capillaries bloomed back with blood. The hands stroked to Shigure's ass, massaging the mounds of flesh.

"Mmm…" Haru groaned, praising Shigure's body. His cock slid against Shigure's ass crack, but didn't penetrate. Haru groaned again and rubbed himself between the cheeks, avoiding any contact with Shigure's own genitals. Shigure whimpered and squirmed, pleading Haru to stimulate him. Haru just have him a sharp slap to the rump.

"You should feel honored that I'm touching you _this _much, mutt. Don't get cocky," Haru growled. His eyes fell on Yuki and he winked, raising his arms above his head as he rubbed himself against Shigure's ass. Yuki felt another twinge of arousal. Haru's body moved like liquid and with his arms above his head Yuki could see the coils of muscles in his stomach undulating as he rocked.

"Mmm…not too bad, bitch," Haru moaned. Shigure was almost sobbing into his gag. Haru's eyes were still on Yuki. His tongue darted out and touched his lip, rubbing delicately at the flesh in a way that made Yuki all too aware of the memory of things that tongue had done to his own lip. Haru was stroking his body, one hand reaching back and the fingers sliding into his ass. His eyes were questioning, offering. Yuki's hand went down to check himself. He was getting hard again, god dammit, might as well.

His legs were wobbly as he stood and crossed to the other two. He straddled Shigure's back, his face towards Haru. Not that he was at face level, no, Haru's face was at a much more delicious level. Haru groaned as he sucked in the entire of Yuki's length, his own dick still stroking at Shigure's ass. Yuki barely stifled a groan himself as he dug his fingers into Haru's white hair and allowed him to bring him to full erection with hungry, mewling licks.

After a few moments, Haru drew away with a faint _pop! _ He jerked his head over his shoulder, eyes boring into Yuki's. In almost a trance Yuki shifted away from Shigure and crossed behind Haru, kneeling in place and positioning himself with a hand braced on Haru's hip. One of Haru's hands reached back to rub Yuki's thigh while the other fiddled in front of him, probably positioning himself as well. Shigure's foot brushed Yuki's knee and he heard the man whimper, happy that he was finally being given some attention.

Haru shoved in, surprising Yuki as his ass was quickly pulled from his touch. Yuki's hips followed after him, finding the slightly stretched hole and pushing in. Haru grunted at Shigure's unprepared tightness and it took him a few thrusts before he was able to get in all the way. Shigure was groaning, his whole body quivering which sent a pleasant thrum through the other two. Yuki and Haru began thrusting in time, buttocks clenching from the strain.

It was barely a minute before Shigure came with a cry and collapsed. Haru was wrenched out at the sudden shift and both he and Yuki nearly toppled down on top of him. Haru caught them with a hand planted on either side of Shigure's body and panted as Yuki humped him to his own orgasm, spraying cum all over Shigure's bruised back.

"I can't," Haru gasped and his arms gave out. Yuki grabbed his hips and held them in place as best he could as he continued, coming to his own blinding finish almost a minute later.

"Damn, Yuki chan," Haru mumbled sometime later. Yuki rolled off the pile of men and lay on his back, breathing in a long slow draw to slow his raising pulse.

"That should teach you two to come into my room without my permission," Yuki mumbled, no longer able to fight the immense sleepiness that comes with powerful orgasms.

"I'll keep that in mind," Haru said, sighing as he rolled off Shigure and gave his red ass a fond slap. "I'm too tired to untie you, Sensei. You'll just have to stay like that till morning." Shigure gave a mild grunt but didn't seem able to stir.

"You two are assholes," Yuki grunted, and succumbed to the beckoning of sleep.

* * *

I usually prefer to end with something witty, but I'm exhausted and my words are starting to have all sorts of funky spellings.

Remember to review, and thanks for reading.

The End.


End file.
